Parent Problems
by Bloody Sunset
Summary: AU Buffy and Angel are dating, everything is perfect… until their parents become engaged, but will even this be enough to break the couple up? R&R Chapter 4 up
1. Weekend Plans

A/N yeah, yeah, I know. Never try to write more than one fic at a time... It's very confusing, but I think I can do it! Go Me!  
  
Disclaimer: Um... it's not mine, and I figured you all would know that, but I'm not taking any chances I'll get sued...  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are dating, everything is perfect... until their parents become engaged, but will even this be enough to break the couple up?  
  
Parent Problems  
  
Buffy sighed, content to be where she was, wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, in the center of the dance floor. She rested her head on his chest, and swayed to the soft, slow music until the song ended. She pulled away from her partner, and looked up at him.  
  
His chocolate eyes filled hers, and she smiles, her own eyes sparkling. He leans down and kisses her lightly on the for-head.  
  
"Looks like our songs over..." he tells her, rewrapping his arms around her lovingly.  
  
"Yeah, it does look that way..." she says, smiling into his chest. "Angel?"  
  
"What it is?"  
  
"I think we have to move," she tells him, stepping back, only to be pushed forward again by another couple dancing wildly to the new song blaring over the speakers. She blushes as she again tries to take a step back, looking up at him.  
  
He smiles and wraps an arm around her waist, "C'mon then..." he whispers into her ear, sending shivers up her spine.  
  
He always had a way of making her feel that way, so complete, content, happy, yet nervous and afraid at the same time. She was always afraid she wasn't good enough for him, like he should be with someone popular, and beautiful. Every time she even mentioned her fears to he best friend Willow, she would be hit over the head with a pillow, or even sometimes one of those annoying little sock puppets Willow kept in her room.  
  
But then again, Buffy always felt Angel kept her at a distance, like there was something he didn't want her to know. And it was really hard just to talk to him about their relationship. She never knew how to bring it up without making it sound like she wanted to brake up, and that was the last thing she wanted to do.  
  
It was also a major problem.  
  
She had known Angel for two years before they had started dating, but before the first two months after the day they had met, Buffy had been in love. And she knew it was much more than a crush like she would have on the cute boy in school.  
  
She sighs as Angel leads her back over to the table where they had left her things. As he sits down, he pulls Buffy onto his lap, and buries his face in the back of her neck. She unconsciously rolls her head to the side, allowing him full access to the side of her neck, and he kisses it softly.  
  
"Buffy..."  
  
"What...?" she moans softly, her eyes now closed enjoying the warm feeling of his lips caressing her neck.  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to know if you were still with me..."  
  
"Always and forever," she murmurs, opening her eyes and turning in his arms to look at him.  
  
"Not exactly what I was implying, but that's always nice to know." He smirks, and she blushes, figuring out what he had really meant before. "So what do you want to do?" he asks.  
  
"I don't know, but my mom is out of town for a couple of days, maybe we could go to my house or something..."  
  
"If you want to we can, or we could stop by my place, my dad's also found his way out of town."  
  
"Which house is bigger?" she asks, jokingly.  
  
"Mine, and I have a pool, we can stop by your house and get your bathing- suit if you want."  
  
"Hm... ok" Buffy says making a move to stand up, only to be held to the spot by Angel's hands on her waist.  
  
"I didn't mean now, I'm too comfy to move." He tells her, pulling her back down onto his lap, and nipping at her collarbone playfully.  
  
"Angel..." she pleads, "Not here... I don't know if I can..." she trails off, closing her eyes as he lays tender kisses along her neck, teasing her with his tongue. "Oh God Angel stop..."  
  
He pulls away, "Sorry, I guess I kinda got carried away there," he tells her sheepishly, giving her an apologetic smile.  
  
"Mmm... I don't mind..." She says, leaning into his chest, and wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Then why'd you tell me to stop?"  
  
"I don't know, didn't want to make a big scene?" she opens her eyes, smiling at him, "Maybe we should get going now..."  
  
"Yeah." He stands up, pulling her up with him, and they walk outside into the cold alleyway behind the Bronze. They always used the back door, because it was closer to where they were sitting, and it would mean a shorter walk if they were going to stop at Buffy's first.  
  
A/N Ok, this was really just a test chapter to see if you guys will like the story, If you think you will, Review and tell me!!!  
  
~Bloody SunSet 


	2. To Angel's House We Go

A/N SECOND CHAPTER WOOT!!! Just want to say thanks to Shadow of Silver, WanderingSoul, Night Slayer, AnAngel, phoebe and Dreamer Child. Thank you. ^_^  
  
A/N (2) Buffy and Angel's parents might not come in for a few chapters, 'cause I want to write about Buffy and Angel's weekend together.  
  
Disclaimer: it's in the first chapter... Go read if you really feel like it.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are dating, everything is perfect... until their parents become engaged, but will even this be enough to break the couple up?  
  
Last Chapter Summary: (I just feel annoying...) Buffy and Angel both just figured out that they're going to be alone for the next couple of days, and they're heading for Angel's house...  
  
Parent Problems: Chapter 2  
  
A small sigh escapes Buffy lips as she leans into Angel's side, "So, your brother's going to be away too, right?"  
  
He looks down at her, "He's in London, but I don't really know why, some kind of exchange program, only we didn't get him exchanged..."  
  
"Oh, so he's not going to be at your house then."  
  
"Nope, we got the place to ourselves." He says.  
  
"Good," she says, letting herself fall almost limp beside him as the alley disappeared, and they found themselves walking in the middle of a street. But it wasn't a random street, it was Buffy's street, they would be at her house soon.  
  
"So what are you getting when we get to your place?" he inquires, wrapping his arms around her small waist to keep her from falling over.  
  
"My stuff." She says bluntly, looking up at him.  
  
"Oh."  
  
She smiles, he never questioned her. Well, not too often anyway, only when he suspected there was something wrong, or if another guy was getting just a little to cozy with her. Other than that, very easygoing guy, he even kept Parker away from her, which was a huge bonus.  
  
Parker was such a creep; he followed her around even after he had broken up with her, and he wanted to start going out again. Of course Buffy had told him 'no' but he never listened; he was like her personal stalker.  
  
Buffy was pulled out of her thoughts by something nuzzling her neck; she blinked taking not more than a moment to reregister what was going on.  
  
Then, looking up around for Angel, she realized he wasn't there, and she panicked.  
  
"Angel?" she calls, finding that she was the only one on her front porch, had they really walked that far? "Angel?" she calls again, a little freaked out.  
  
"Up here Buffy," he calls down off the roof, tossing a small bag off, down on to the grass.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Your stuff." He replies, jumping down and picking up the duffel.  
  
"Wait, you went into my room and got my stuff...?" she asks, reaching for the bag he held.  
  
"Yep, your bathing suit, Mr. Gordo, your clothes..."  
  
Buffy blinks, "My clothes!? You went through my drawers? All of them?"  
  
He looked shocked that she was so embarrassed, "What, was I not supposed to?" he asks, handing her the bag, "'Cause I thought I was doing you a favor..."  
  
"You were, just please tell me you weren't in my underwear drawer..."  
  
He blushed, but it was unnoticeable in the dark, "Um... yeah..."  
  
The small duffel fell to the ground, and Buffy's eye's widened, "You didn't, oh my god... Angel!"  
  
He smirked, "Sorry, but you were zoned, and I didn't fell like waiting for you to snap out of it." He wrapped an arm around her waist, "How 'bout this, I'll never do you another favor again."  
  
She looks up at him, "Good, wait no, not good, just don't go through my stuff, ok?"  
  
"It's a deal, if we can get going, it's almost eleven thirty, and I'm tired." He replies.  
  
"Your always tired," she complains as he begins to walk towards his house.  
  
Walking beside him, she sighs, "Angel, why are you always so... so..."  
  
"Broody?" A new voice finished for her, making both Buffy and Angel stop cold.  
  
Turning around, a familiar face glared at them with a blank stare.  
  
"Drusilla..." Angel says, his anger just clear enough to hear.  
  
"What, surprised to see me...?" she asks, tilting her head to the side, "I always thought you like to see me Angelus, why are you so mad...?"  
  
"Go away Dru." He tells her, taking a step closer to the woman, "I don't need this tonight."  
  
"Don't need what?" she asks, pretending to be oblivious to his anger and annoyance.  
  
Buffy looked up at Angel, confused at what was going on. She knew who Drusilla was, but she didn't know that Angel knew her that well. Apparently, he did, and wasn't to pleased to see her, that Buffy could tell.  
  
All of Angel's attention was on Dru; he couldn't understand what she was doing here, of all places. She was supposed to be in an Asylum, shut off from any human contact. Maybe she had escaped; maybe they had let her out. Seeing as the first suggestion made more sense than the first, he went with that one.  
  
Dru smiled at him, but it was anything but the sweet smile he had gotten the first time he had met her. It was tormented, crazy even, and he didn't like it one bit.  
  
"Dru, I told you to go away, and I meant it, I don't want to see you ever again." Angel says, and Dru looks a little taken aback.  
  
"Thought you were kidding, joking with me, like always..." She says, "But what's this, a new girl to spend time with...?"  
  
Angel growled, "Leave Buffy out of this, Dru. You're insane, go back to what ever place you escaped from." He says, grabbing Buffy's arm and pulling her away from Drusilla, who just stood there, watching them walk hurriedly down the street, smiling cruelly after them.  
  
"What was that all about, how do you know Dru?" Buffy asks when Angel finally lets go of her arm, and slowed down.  
  
"I used to date her, she wasn't crazy back then..."  
  
"Wait, she's crazy, I mean, literally?"  
  
"Yeah, literally, she tried to kill someone when we were going out, because she thought I didn't love her anymore..." Angel says giving the best answer he could without going into flash back mode.  
  
"But did you still love her?" Buffy pries, not realizing Angel really didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"Yeah I did, she was the only thing that brightened up my day, gave me hope that there was some better life out there." He says, hints of anger and sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Buffy looks taken aback, then she frowns, "Sorry... I should've known you didn't want to take to me about that."  
  
"Buffy, please don't do that." Angel says, turning to face her.  
  
"Please don't do what?"  
  
"Please don't make me go on a guilt trip about talking about how I used to love her."  
  
She looks into his eyes, "Angel, I wouldn't do that to you, never in a million years, just say you love me now."  
  
"Buffy," Angel says relaxing a bit, his anger fading, "I love you."  
  
"That's more like it," she tells him, leaning up to kiss him.  
  
Their lips meet, and the rest of the world fades away. No more anger, no more Drusilla, there was just the two of them.  
  
Buffy's eyes close, and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him, her duffel bag lay on the ground at her feet. She felt his arms secure themselves around her waist, and pull her so close that there was no space left in between them.  
  
Angel moves his head back, ending the kiss, and looks down at her. She was pouting, annoyed that the kiss had ended. He smiles, "Buffy?"  
  
"Uh-huh?"  
  
"I think that, again, we should get moving."  
  
"Why, I don't mind standing here for a while."  
  
"Yeah well, there are two people staring at us over there," he indicates a house on his left by nodding his head in that direction. And sure enough, when Buffy looked, there were two figures watching them through a bedroom window.  
  
"Those are kids, why should we care if they're watching?"  
  
"Because now there's someone else watching us two."  
  
Another, taller figure appeared in the window, it was most likely a parent or older sibling.  
  
Buffy sighs and pulls away from Angel, picking up her bag. Without another word she began to walk towards his house, leaving him to catch up.  
  
"Buffy." Angel calls to her running up beside her, and falling into step with her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"No"  
  
"You sound mad..."  
  
"I'm not mad!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Shut up and keep walking."  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
Buffy stops, and so does Angel, she turns and looks up at him, "You didn't do anything Angel, I just want to get to your house now, ok?"  
  
"Ok, sounds like a plan."  
  
"Yeah, now lets get going, I thought you were tired anyway."  
  
"I was," he says, wrapping an arm around her waist, "But not anymore, you woke me up."  
  
She leans against him, "Did I really?"  
  
It was more of a statement than a question, and he smiles, "Yeah, you did."  
  
It was another hour before the two reached Angel's house, they had kept stopping to to each sit down, or kiss, depending on what they felt like doing.  
  
Angel opened the front door and moved aside for Buffy to enter. She did, looking around at the front hall.  
  
"It's nice here..." she says, still looking around. Of course she had been here before, but they normally used the back door, and stayed in Angel's room. His father was yet to meet Buffy, because Angel figured that his father thought he was too immature to have a girl friend.  
  
"What can I say, it's home..." he says, "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Sleep sounds really nice right now, considering it's like one AM or something..." she yawns, looking over at him.  
  
"Yeah, C'mon, let's go upstairs." He says, grabbing her by the waist, and pulling her up to his room.  
  
When they get there, Buffy throws her bag into the corner, and falls backwards onto the comfy bed.  
  
"Mmm... this is nice," she says, smiling at him as he bends down over her.  
  
"Well don't put your shoes on it ok?" he asks, and she nods, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good, now that that's settled..." he kisses her softly, the pulls away, "The bathrooms that way if you want to change," he tells her, pointing to a door on her right.  
  
"You have your own bathroom?" She asks, "That is so not fair."  
  
He smiles," Yeah well, consider it to be your tonight, ok?"  
  
"Ok." She smiles, and stands up, grabbing her bag again, she skips into the bathroom.  
  
Angel took this opportunity to get changed, pulling off his day clothes, and then pulling on an oversized T-shirt so Buffy wouldn't be uncomfortable. Normally Angel just slept in his boxers, but tonight, he just figured it would be best to have something else on.  
  
Buffy emerged from the bathroom, with a large, collared shirt on, smiling at him. He smirked, and walking over to her, wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Time for bed, not enough energy to stay awake much longer..." she says as he kisses her.  
  
"Fine..." he says, sounding a little disappointed.  
  
She laughs at him, and then climbs into his bed, him following her. She lies down, and then turns to him. He pulls her against him, and kisses her forehead, "Goodnight Buffy..."  
  
"Night Angel..."  
  
A/N That's all for now, I must work on the other story... Eep, my creativeness is being all used up, I might need a break, and plus... I'm really tired... *yawn*  
  
And you guys are really luck I felt like typing this, cause not all of the updates are going to be out this soon. And check that out, this is kind of long for me. ^_^ Cool!  
  
~Bloody SunSet 


	3. Waking Up

A/N Its short, but I havent updated this in a while, and I figured I should, even if it is short.  
  
Disclaimer: lalalalalala Oh, um... It's all Joss's fault Buffy exists, not mine...  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are dating, everything is perfect... until their parents become engaged, but will even this be enough to break the couple up?  
  
Parent Problems: Chapter 3  
  
Angel yawns and opens his eyes, immediately looking down at Buffy, who was asleep in his arms. He smiles as she snuggles closer to him, and smiles in her sleep. It was almost if she knew he was watching her.  
  
He kisses her forehead, and then moves away, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, and standing up. He shakes his head, trying to rid himself of the sleepy feeling that made him want to lie back down again. Not that lying back down with Buffy was a bad thing... Walking into the bathroom, he sighs, and grabs his toothbrush, deciding to get ready for what ever today was going to bring.  
  
(::::::::::)  
  
Buffy groans and turns over, opening her eyes. At first she forgot where she was, then the memories of he night before flood her brain, and she remembers, smiling to herself. She yawns, and looks behind her.  
  
"Angel...?" she calls softly, wondering where he'd gotten too.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom," he says, sticking his head into the doorway, toothbrush still in his mouth.  
  
She smiles and stands up, walking over to him, "How come you didn't wake me up?"  
  
"I didn't want to, you looked like you were enjoying yourself..."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing..." he says, returning to his position in front of the sink, then he finishes brushing his teeth.  
  
"Ew... did you have to spit?"  
  
"Well, what did you want me to do, swallow?"  
  
"No... but... oh never mind, give me that toothpaste." She grabs the toothpaste tube from his hand, and her toothbrush from a little bag on the counter.  
  
"So, what do you want to do today?" He asks, waiting for her to finish brushing her teeth so that he could use the bathroom mirror.  
  
"I think you said something about us being able to go swimming last night..."  
  
"I did, why, do you want to go swimming?" he asks, wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
  
"Yeah, it might be fun..." she replies, leaning against him.  
  
Angel smiles as Buffy closes her eyes, and rests his chin on her shoulder. She opens her eyes and glances at him, "But I think this is just as fun as that, maybe more."  
  
"Uh-huh." Angel replies absentmindedly staring at their reflection in the mirror.  
  
Buffy sighs and closes her eyes once more, enjoying the feelings she got whenever she was around Angel. Whenever they touched, it was like Magick. It was exciting, yet claming at the same time. She really couldn't describe it, and trying to made her head spin.  
  
Angel felt the same way; he could hold her and literally forget what ever he had been thinking about. Anything, whether it be good or bad, all he could think about was her, and how much he loved her.  
  
"Are we going to move?" He asks, looking down at her.  
  
She didn't open her eyes as she spoke, "Not yet, I'm comfy," she says, then adds as an after thought, "How come you so comfy, you're like a couch or something...."  
  
Angel laughs in response, "You tell me."  
  
"Is it 'cause you're warm and cozy, and lovable?" She asks, opening her eyes and turning around in his arms.  
  
"Could be."  
  
She smiles, and leans up to kiss him softly. The soft kiss turned passionate, until Buffy pulled back, panting a little.  
  
"I sort of forgot I had to breathe." She says, and he smiles at her.  
  
"Sort of?"  
  
"Yeah. Now c'mon. I want to go swimming." She says, pulling him by the shirt to the door.  
  
"What happened to being comfy, and don't you want your bathing suit?" he asks, not allowing her to pull him any further out of the bathroom.  
  
"Um.... yeah, that. I'll change in your room, and then I'll get comfy again down at the pool." She thinks about what she had said for a second then looks at him again, and sees him blink, questioning her phrasing. "You know what I mean!" she says, looking indignant, shutting the bathroom door, and retreating into his room.  
  
She grabs her duffel bag, and opens it, pulling out the bathing suit she found in there. _Of course.... He picks out my clothes, and gets the bikini, how typical.... _ She thinks, taking the light blue two-piece bathing suit and looking at it. She sighs, and opens the door to his room, walking down the hallway looking for another bathroom. Not that she didn't trust Angel, it was just his timing was always off when she tried to change in a room that had no lock.  
  
She laughs at a memory she had of around the end of the first month they had been dating. She had been changing in his room, while he used the bathroom, and he had opened the door and come in before she had finished. It had been quite awkward for a while after that, but they had gotten over it soon enough.  
  
Buffy opens the door to the bathroom down the hall, and enters, closing and locking it behind her. She had so many memories of him just walking in on her when she was changing, that she didn't fell like chancing it, even if he thought she was in his room.  
  
Pulling off her shirt and bra, she loops the halter-top bikini top on and ties it around the back of her neck. Then ties the bottom strings, making sure the top wouldn't fall off. She pulls off the rest of her clothes and pulls on the bikini bottom, tying both sides tightly with double knots.  
  
She picks up her clothes and glances in the mirror once before walking back down the hall and into Angel's room. Much not to her surprise, he's there, in his cargo shorts bathing suit, digging through his closet for the towels.  
  
He turns around, and smirks when he sees her, "Knew I'd like you in that one...." He says, draping two towels over his shoulders.  
  
She pouts, "So what, you didn't like me before?" she asks, looking at the floor, showing false sadness.  
  
He walks over to her, and pulls her head up to make sure she looks at him, almost laughing at how cute she looked when she pouted. "I've liked you since the first day we met Buffy." He says, kissing her lightly.  
  
She looks at him as he pulls away, "Only liked?" she asks, knowing he knew she was joking.  
  
"Ok. I've loved you since the first day we met Buffy." He says, "That better?"  
  
"I guess so." She says, turning from him, and walking back out into the hall.  
  
He raises an eyebrow and follows her, looping his arm around her waist, stopping her and turning her around, "You guess so...?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah, got a problem with that?" she asks, smirking at him.  
  
He rolls his eyes, "No. Not at all."  
  
"Then let's get outside!" she says, smiling, pulling away from him, and jogging downstairs, Angel following at her heels. 


	4. A Day By The Pool

A/N thank you kat461, Lozzi1403 and Bashipper101 for reviewing. And again, it's short get over it.   
  
Disclaimer: Buffy. Not mine. Angel. Not mine.  
  
Summary: Buffy and Angel are dating, everything is perfect... until their parents become engaged, but will even this be enough to break the couple up?  
  
Parent Problems: Chapter 4  
  
Buffy sighed, enjoying the soft, warm feel of the sun on her body as she lay outside in a beach chair. She could see changing colors beneath her eyelids as the sun beat down on her. She smiled to herself, and then opened her eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the brightness outside, instead of the darkened backs of her eyelids.  
  
She glanced over at the beach chair beside her, expecting to see Angel lying in it, but he wasn't there. She sat up and looked around for him, but by the time she saw where he was, it was to late.  
  
Angel jumped into the pool, right by the side Buffy was sitting by, splashing her. She almost screamed at the sudden wave of water that hit her, but instead jumped up quickly, and shook her head.  
  
"Angel!" she yelled as soon as he surfaced, smirking at her. She glared back at him, "You are so going to regret that." She told him, jumping into the water next to him, splashing him in the face.  
  
He rubbed the water out of his eyes, and looked at Buffy when she came up next to him. He smiled, and Buffy looked at him sourly, before pushing down forcefully on his shoulders, sending him under the water.  
  
Angel was so surprised that he didn't take a breath, and was soon struggling to get up, pushing Buffy's small hands off his shoulders, and grabbing the edge of the pool, pulling himself out of the water, panting.  
  
He looked at her, blinking, still trying to regain his breath, not believing his girlfriend had just dunked him.  
  
She smiled sweetly at him, and moved away from the edge of the pool, swimming on her back, not looking at him. Angel glared at her, and slipped silently into the water. He swam underwater over to her, and pulled her under with him, enjoying the shriek he had heard, even if the water had muffled it.  
  
He surfaced again, holding Buffy in his arms, laughing. Buffy however, was not, she was panting just as he had been a minute ago, from her pushing him under the water. She tried to move away from him, but he held her close by her waist.  
  
"What did you think I would just let you get away with that?" he asked.  
  
"No, I thought it would make us even, seeing as you splashed me...." she said, pouting, even though she knew Angel couldn't see her face.  
  
"I'm sorry about splashing you Buffy, it was an accident." He said, removing on hand from around her waist.  
  
"Accident my ass. You were trying to get me wet!" she said.  
  
"Guilty as charged I guess...." He said, quickly undoing the knot that held her top on, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Angel, you soaked me! And I had just gotten dry and everything, you meanie." She said, and Angel smiled, not only was she using insults that told him she wasn't really mad at him, but she also hadn't notice what he had been doing.  
  
"I'm sorry baby, forgive me?" he asked sweetly.  
  
She turned around in his arms, just as he finished with the second knot, "I'll have to think about it." She said, though he could tell she was joking.  
  
"That's my girl," he said, kissing her on the nose.  
  
She smiled, "Now let go, I want to get out, the water's cold."  
  
He smirked, and let go of her, her top slowly slid off, and her eyes widened. She screamed, and turned away from him, grabbing the edge of the pool, and turning her head to look at him, "Angel! You stupid, annoying, perverted, freak!!" she screamed at him, her face bright red as she reached for her top, but she wasn't able to reach it.  
  
He started laughing, and grabbed it, holding just out of her reach. "I knew there was a reason I liked this bathing suit." He said, smirking at her.  
  
"Angel, give that back!" She yelled at him, still reaching for it.  
  
"How 'bout no?" he answered, knowing she was going to kill him for this later.  
  
"Angel!" She whined, as he pulled it out of her reach once more, "please?"  
  
He smiled at her, "And what will happen if I do give it back, huh? What are you going to do to me that would make me want to do that?"  
  
"If you don't give that back right now, I'll go home, and I'll call Riley and ask him to be my boyfriend, he would never embarrass me like this." She threatened.  
  
Angel blinked. She wouldn't, she couldn't, she really had to be bluffing, she knew that Riley Finn had had a crush on her for the last five months, and that Angel hated his guts, she wouldn't do that to him, would she?  
  
"I mean it Angel, give me my top!" she yelled.  
  
All this noise had alerted the two kids next door, who had been enjoying a peaceful after noon with each other until a few minutes ago when Buffy had started shrieking at Angel about her top.  
  
A redheaded girl peered over the large hedge at the pool next door, only to see Buffy huddled against the side of the pool, reluctant to turn around and Angel, holding up her top, as she yelled at him.  
  
A boy with reddish, blondish spiked hair soon joined her, both of them finding the situation a little bit amusing.  
  
The boy decided to stick up for Buffy and called over to Angel, "Hey Angel! Give the girl back her top!"  
  
Angel turned his attention to the two teens looking over the bushes that separated the yards, He grinned at the other boy, "I don't' know Oz... I was thinking about it, but I'm not sure what I should do...."  
  
"Angel!" Buffy yelled, still extremely pissed off, and now becoming even more embarrassed knowing that someone else was there.  
  
He sighed, "Ok, ok, here Buffy." He swam over to her, and handed her the top, but now with Oz and his girlfriend watching she didn't know how she was going to get it on.  
  
"Angel...." She said, looking at him, and he blinked.  
  
"Oh." He got it, she couldn't move now, not with the other two looking. He though about it, then moved next to her, blocking the others from seeing, "Do it, I wont look, promise."  
  
She looked up at him, but he was already looking away, and Buffy took the time to put her top back on, tying it tighter than she had before, and then hitting Angel over the head.  
  
"You asshole." She said, and then hugged him, "never do that again, or I will take Riley up on that date he asked me on."  
  
"Riley asked you on a date!? And he knew you were going out with me!?" Angel said, feeling himself becoming angry. He wanted to kick this kid's ass for even going near Buffy, and now that feeling was stronger than ever.  
  
"Uh-huh." Buffy said, looking at him.  
  
"That kid is dead." Angel muttered so only Buffy heard him, and she giggled before looking up at the two other people, who were still positioned at the hedge.  
  
"Hey Willow." Buffy said, recognizing the redhead next to Oz, "I didn't know you lived down here."  
  
"I don't, Oz does, I'm just hanging at his house for the day." She said, smiling at Oz, before looking back at Buffy, "What are you doing at Angel's house?"  
  
"I'm staying over for the weekend." She said, feeling Angel wrap his arms around her from behind. She giggled as he kissed her neck, and smiled at Willow.  
  
"I guess that means I'll see you tomorrow." Willow said, "I'll be here, but now I got to go." She said, and Buffy nodded as she noticed Oz whispering in her friend's ear.  
  
"Bye Wills!" Buffy called as Willow and Oz disappeared behind the hedge.  
  
Angel nipped her ear; "I think you disturbed them with all that screaming." He said, kissing up and down her neck.  
  
"Well that wasn't my fault was it mister?" she asked.  
  
"Most likely not, but you still did it."  
  
Buffy sighed, "What am I going to do with you Angel?" she asked, and felt him shrug.  
  
She rolled her eyes, and leaned against him, turning her head to kiss him, "Well, if you don't know, then I guess I don't either." She said, smiling at him. 


	5. Weekends Over

A/N mz.sarJe, kat461, Ronda the Immortal waitress, Slayerchick33, and T, I thank you for reviewing.

And, T, Angel seemed like a pervert because that's the way I wrote him in that chapter. He's a teenaged guy in this story, not a 243-year-old vampire, hence the low maturity level. But if you want me to rewrite the chapter I can... just bug me about it...

Disclaimer: Again.... Angel. Not Mine. And I'm still not over it....

Summary: Buffy and Angel are dating, everything is perfect... until their parents become engaged, but will even this be enough to break the couple up?

Parent Problems: Chapter 5

Buffy pulled her soaked towel close around her body, shivering slightly as the wind blew over her wet skin. It was pouring, her towel wasn't exactly helping any, and she had to lightly bite her tongue to keep her teeth from chattering as she waited at the front door for Angel. He was still in his car, making sure he had everything before he got out and raced up to the house to unlock the door.

The teens stumbled inside, both trying to quickly get out of the now torrential downpour, and Angel rapidly closed the door behind him and Buffy. They had been at the beach having fun, when it decided to get really cloudy and start raining. Yeah, it was a nice, light shower at first then, in like five minutes it had turned into a full-fledged thunderstorm. And of course, the weatherman had said it was going to be nice all day, well, that shows how much you can trust a weatherman.

Angel looked at his girlfriend apologetically, "Hey, I'm sorry, the rain kinda ruined your lesson."

"It's alright Angel, I'm sure I can wait until tomorrow after school." She said, rubbing the towel up and down over her arms and legs trying to warm up.

Angel had been teaching her how to surfboard before it had started to rain. And she was actually doing pretty well, considering she could stand on the board already.... It just couldn't move while she was standing on it....

She sighed, "C'mon, let's get upstairs, I'm tired, and seeing as it's only, like, what, eight thirty, we could maybe watch a movie or something?"

"What ever you want." He said, and she smiled at him.

"I love it when you're so agreeable."

"Only when I'm agreeable?" he asked, pouting and pretending to be sad at the idea.

She leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips, "No, I love you all the time."

He leaned down pressing his lips against hers and securing his arms around her waist, he pulled her flush against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned up on tippy-toes to kiss him back passionately.

He smirked at her when she pulled away, and rested his forehead on his, "That's more like it."

Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned from him, removing her arms from their secure position around his neck to make her way up stairs, but she was stopped when he didn't release her from his grasp. She closed her eyes, resisting the urge to roll them again, rested her head on his chest.

"You know Angel, I just though of something...." She said, looking up at him.

"What's that baby?" he asked, kissing her on the forehead.

"My mom's going to freak if I'm not in my bed when she gets home in the morning...." She told him, frowning.

He sighed, and kissed her again, "Then I guess we'll have to get you home by the morning.... Or.... You could tell her you didn't want to be alone so you slept over here for the company...."

She thought about what he said, it was a very good argument, and she could probably win with that story, and hey, it was at least half true, she really didn't like t be alone. But, then again her mother would probably wonder why she didn't stay over one of her girl friends' houses, and there would be this whole list of stupid questions she didn't want to answer.

"C'mon Buffy.... You don't have to leave, when's your mom get home tomorrow?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She stared back into his, and thought about it for a second, "Around seven or so, depending on the fact that her plane isn't delayed, which it probably wont be."

"Well, we have to be up for school anyway, so we can head to your house in a little while and stay the night there. That way, when your mom gets home, you can tell her I'm giving you a ride to school, or something like that." Angel told her, shrugging, "Seems like it might work, but then again, I never met your mom, so it might not."

"Hm... well that depends on if we want to go back out into the rain, and make that huge effort to go back to my house."

He blinked, "Let me get this straight, first you say you need to go home, and now you're suggesting that you don't want to? Make up your mind."

"I don't feel like it." She said, snuggling close to him.

He shook his head, "You never feel like it."

"Hm... so?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to understand someone if they never make up their mind..." Angel said, looking down at her.

"Get over it..." she mumbled into his chest, yawning.

He rolled his eyes, and gently picked her up, "Fine, as soon as it stops raining we'll go over to your house, ok?"

She nodded, circling her hands around his neck, and laying her head down on his shoulder.

He smiled at her, and carried her upstairs, carefully making his way into his room, and to his bed. He laid her down and sat beside her, pushing the hair out of her face with his fingers, stroking her cheek lightly.

They sat in complete silence for a while, listening to the sound of the rain as it crashed into the rooftop, pouring down by the gallons.

Buffy sighed softly, and glanced up at Angel, who seemed to be just staring at her, maybe zoned or something. She giggled, and snapped him out of his trance.

"What?" He asked, blinking a couple of times.

"Nothing... you just look funny when you've got that blank look on your face." She told him, smiling.

He chuckled, and leaned down to kiss her tenderly, then stood up abruptly.

"We need to get going.... It's one thirty.... And I figure you might want to actually get some sleep before your mom comes home."

"Right, that would be a good idea." She said, sitting up, and rubbing her eyes free of sleepies. "Let's go..."

She yawned as she stood up, shaking her head a little bit, trying to wake up just a little bit more.

Angel led the way down stairs, and to his car, making sure he locked the door when he left the house. He, always being the gentleman, opened Buffy's door for her before getting in the driver's side himself.

The rode to her house in silence, neither one of them feeling the need to talk at the moment, both just content to watch as the rain dripped from the clouds and landed on the windshield, (Angel was watching the road of course), only to be swept off and thrown to the side by the busy working wipers.


	6. Back To Buffy's

A/N ice, BAShipper101 I thank you guys for reviewing, and apologize to anyone who actually wanted to read the rest of this story, well, now that I'm finally working on it, maybe you'll be able todo that, ok? Ok, and because I don't have word count (stupid computer) I don't know how long this'll end up, probably short. And, going by the reviews I get, I find out if anyone's interested in my story anymore...

Disclaimer: Haven't decided if I wanted to spend the millions buying the copyright, or if I want to just "Borrow" everyone for a while...

Summary: Buffy and Angel are dating, everything is perfect... until their parents become engaged, but will even this be enough to break the couple up?

Parent Problems: Chapter 6

Angel pulled into Buffy's driveway about fifteen minutes later, and the rain seemed to be clearing up, a little if at all. It was still coming down quite hard, so they sat in the car in silence, waiting to see if it would let up so that they could get into the house.

Buffy sighed, she hadn't wanted to rush home tonight... or, rather, this morning, whatever, she had been enjoying her time with Angel at his house over the weekend. It wasn't aloud to end this soon.She didn't want her mother to come home, or for her to have to go back to school yet, just give them a few more days... or preferably weeks to be together. Alone.

Angel had looked over at her when she'd sighed, studying her as she stared out the car window. He had always wondered exactly went through her head when they were just sitting here like this, it's not like either of them ever made any kind of communication about how they felt about doing nothing together. He really liked it though, just sitting there with her, talking or not, was something he would do all night if he could.

She turned to look at him, "What?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

"It was something... you had that 'I'm thinking about stuff' look on your face, and a little Do Not Disturb Sign in your eyes." She told him, "So, I ask again, what?"

"I told you it was nothing Buffy, I was just thinking... thoughts..."

She raised an eyebrow, "Thinking thoughts about what?"

"You."

"Oh, that makes me feel better, wanna elaborate for me?" she asked, then looked down and whispered, "It was nothing bad, right?"

"NO. No, of course not." he replied, a little confused at why she'd think that, "Why would it be a bad thing to think about you?"

She shrugged, and looked up at him, smiling. He returned the smile, then both of them realized that it wasn't raining anymore, and the constant drops on the top of the car had stopped. Buffy glanced back out her window, through the wet window and opened her door to be greeted by a wave a cold, moist air. She stood up and closed her door, at the same time Angel took the keys out of the ignition, and tucked them into his pocket, opening his car door.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her bare shoulders and shivered, she was cold, but the feeling of the crisp air was refreshing to her. She took a deep breath before turning back to Angel, who now stood beside her.

"Cold?" he asked.

"A little, but hey, we'll be in the house soon, so I'm ok." she told him, declining his offer for his coat.

"Right then, you got your keys?"

"Yeah," she pulled them out of her pocket, and they walked up to the front door.

She unlocked the door, and stepped inside ushering Angel in before shutting the door, and locking it once more. Angel gave her a questioning look.

"My mom will freak if she knows I left a door unlocked." she explained, watching him look around the front hall of her house, around the living room, and into the dinning room, before his eyes traveled back to hers.

As with Buffy, Angel hadn't really seen much of the house, only her room because her mother was home most of the time she invited him over, and she really wasn't aloud to have a boyfriend. Parents could be weird sometimes.

Her mother would have killed her if she knew that Buffy had been dating Angel for two years, eight weeks, six days, and ok, she wasn't so obsessed that she knew the amount of hours too...

...Eighteen hours and seven minutes...

Who said being obsessed was a bad thing? She shook her head as she jogged up to her room, Angel quick on her tail, closing the bedroom door when he got there.

"So... now what."

"So, now I sleep, and you sleep too, because you're all tired, and-"

"I'm not tired."

"Right." she said, "Well then, since you're not tired, you can stay up and be tired in school tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine have it your way." he said, pulling his shoes off, and jumping on the bed. "This is pretty comfy..."

She rolled her eyes, and pulled off her shoes, and socks, ignoring the fact that both of their clothes were still kind of wet, and a little dirty, she joined him on the bed, burying her face in is chest and sighing.

He smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head, "See you in, like, "He glanced at her alarm clock, "Four hours?"

"Mmm hmm" she mumbled against his chest, snuggling in closer to him.

"Ok, then." He smiled to himself, and wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin and closing his eyes, neither of them wondering how they were actually going to get up in the morning.


	7. Monday Morning

A/N Wow, an amazing turn around, I got five reviews for the last chapter, which, by the way, was like the hilight of my week, taking into consideration where my week was pretty bad...

mz.sarJe, urangel, never look back, Buff and BAShipper101, much thanks for brightening up my more or less dull life.

Disclaimer: Uh... I only want Spike, can I just have him? Pleeeease?

Summary: Buffy and Angel are dating, everything is perfect... until their parents become engaged, but will even this be enough to break the couple up?

Parent Problems: Chapter 7

Joyce turned onto her street, yawning despite herself. She had told herself not to fall asleep on the plane, less the man sitting beside her take her for someone who couldn't travel for three hours without falling asleep. Also, she was trying to make a good impression, seeing as she had met him at the gallery meeting in New York, and, after much conversation they found they lived in the same town, and he had asked her out on a date at the end of the week.

She, of course, had said yes, finding it almost impossible to say no. Shawn was very polite to her the entire trip, even taken her out to dinner once while they were there, in their spare minutes. It had been an elegant evening, and she found herself curious to find out more about him.

So, after a pretty short debate in her head about whether or not she should be dating, they had set a date for Friday night, and she was happy about, hoping Buffy wouldn't be annoyed with her for going out on that night, normally it was their movie night after she got home from her trips.

_That's strange..._She thought, pulling into the driveway, seeing the black convertible parked there.

Suspiciously Joyce parked her own car next to the black one, and get's out, not bothering to grab her luggage before making her way up to the front door. She unlocked the door, and closed it behind herself, making her way up the stairs.

"Buffy?" she called, knowing that on any normal day her daughter wouldn't think about getting up at six AM. Not if school started at seven thirty. She knocked lightly on her daughters door, and when she got no reply, she opened it, shocked at what she saw.

"Buffy Anne Summers!" she cried.

Buffy and Angel's heads shot up as Joyce awoke both of them with a start by yelling. Buffy glanced at Angel once, before looking at her mom.

"Mom, um... I can explain?" she said, noticing that Angel still had his arms securely wrapped around her waist.

"Well you'd better start," Joyce replied, clearly angered, "I don't think I can leave you home alone if you're just going bring over random guys t-"

Buffy cut her off, "Angel's not some random guy." she said, finding herself a little angry by what her mother was implying. "He's my boyfriend."

"I don't care who he is, I said no parti-"

"And I obeyed that rule very well, but you didn't say I couldn't have my boyfriend over for the night." she told her, "And it's not like we did anything mom, can't you just-"

"No, I can't just let this go Buffy," Joyce said, "And why didn't I know you had a boyfriend?"

"Because I didn't feel the need to tell you!"

"Well, I don't appreciate coming home to find you _in bed_ with someone I've never met, Buffy!" She shot at her, "And I certainly expect you to keep something like this from me!"

Angel watched the two of them fight, and sighed deciding that he'd probably just keep quiet, Joyce looked a little mad at the moment, and Buffy didn't look like she wanted him butting in. He was unknowingly pulling Buffy closer to him the entire time she and her mom were arguing, until Buffy had stood up and got in her mother's face.

He put his head in his hands for a moment, before looking back up at them to find that the argument had stopped and the two women were looking at him expectantly.

"Well?" Joyce asked, "Don't you have anything to say?"

"Uh..." He started, "Can I just say this was the last way that I wanted to meet you Mrs. Summers?"

"That's polite of you, really it is, thank you... Angel was it?"

"Yes, m'am." he said, nodding at her, noting that Buffy was smiling at him in approval.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, despite the circumstances." She said, giving Buffy a look before leaving the room.

"Ugh!" Buffy flopped down on the bed, her head in his lap, looking up at him, "What's her problem?"

"Um... I think it was the fact that we were together," She gave him a look, obviously not getting why that could be a problem, "In your bed..."

"Yeah well, we had our clothes on, I really don't see the problem..."

"Well, your mom did, so you'll just have to get over it, and give her a break Buffy." he told her.

She frowned, "You've only known her for five minutes and you're already taking her side against me."

He rolled his eyes, "C'mon Buff, time for school..."

She pouted, "And now he's taking the school's side..."

---------

Buffy skipped down the stairs after Angel had cheered her up with a series of kissed and compliments, with him following her, laughing at how fast she could change moods.

Her mother greeted her and Angel when they entered the kitchen, "Would you like anything Angel?"

"What, oh, no thank you Mrs. Summers, I'm fine."

"Buffy?"

"No, I'm good mom," she said, "C'mon Angel, we're going to be late if we don't get going."

"Right, let me find my jacket first..."He said.

"It's by the front door," She told him, grabbing his arm, and practically dragging him away from the kitchen, "See ya Mom!"

"Yeah, bye Mrs. Summers." he said, trying to be polite.

"Bye Buffy, Bye Angel, have a good day at school." Joyce called after them, smiling now,in a better mood after seeing how responsible Angel seemed.


End file.
